Hanna-Barbera
1957–1958 HannaBarberalogo1957longboxes.jpeg|Sometimes, it used longer boxes to fit the name Hanna-Barbera. The first logo of Hanna-Barbera 1958–1959 HBEarly1958.jpg GW260H195 (1).jpg The boxes changed in 1958. This was just a later version of the 1957 logo. 1959–1960 1960–1961 1961–1966 Vlcsnap-2014-12-13-17h00m00s4.png hb1961_topcat.JPG|In-credit from Top Cat (1961) hb60s-jetsons.jpg|In-credit from The Jetsons (1962) 1966–1974 1966–1967 1967–1968 In 1967, since Taft now owned Hanna-Barbera, a byline was added and the color changed. 1968–1974 In 1968, the 1966 and 1967 motion designs was dropped and replaced. The logo, nicknamed "Zooming HB", would appear by it zooming in Hanna-Barbera (1968 bylineless).jpg|Bylineless version. Hanna_Barbera_Poductions_1968_Scooby_Doo.png|A recreation found on the direct-to-video Scooby-Doo movies from 2002-2009. 1969–1970 1974–1979 Hb74_0001.jpg Hb77_0001.jpg|With Taft byline and the symbol small. GW245H149.jpeg|Rare rainbow logo GW199H149.jpeg|Extremely rare version from 1977, known as HB 77. Created by a New York-based company Dolphin-Productions. The logo was changed in 1974 to get more smoother animation. It was nicknamed "The Rainbow HB". 1979–1986 300pxhbviacom79_0001.jpg hanna_barbera_red_star-97368.png GW169H127c.jpg|Reprint variation hb81.jpg|1981 version hb1982.JPG|1982 version Hb1982a.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) Hanna_Barbera_1983.png|1983 version hb1988.JPG|1988 bylineless version HB Alternative Logo.jpg|''A Yabba-Dabba-Doo Celebration!: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1989) A Hanna-Barbera Production.jpg|''Go-Bots: The Movie'' (1986) hb2.jpg hb1.jpg HannabarberaHBswirlingstarlogorare.jpg|A very very rare logo that had placed the HB on the swirling star. The "Hanna Barbera Productions" wording and the byline was dropped. This logo was very hard to find and neither anyone else can find it. TheCountOfMonteCristo-Hanna-Barbera.PNG|The Count of Monte Cristo VHS The Swirling Star was introduced in 1979. 1986–1992, 1998–2002 Hb86_0001.jpg|1986 version hb1988_a.JPG|1988 version Hanna Barbera Cartoons newr.jpg|Late 1991 version Hb98_0001.jpg|1998 version Hanna Barbera Cartoons.jpg|2001 version In 1986, the swirling star became CGI. 1988–2002 In 1988, a new script logo was made. 1990 HB1989.JPG|''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) 1990–1991 Turner Entertainment would buy over Hanna-Barbera Productions sometime in 1991. HannaBarberaTurner.jpeg|Special logo from Tom & Jerry Kids 1991–1993 hb1992-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1992) Hb-turner1992.jpg|Seen on Tom & Jerry Kids Seasons 3-4 (1992–1994) hb1992-flintstones.JPG|''The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba-Do!'' (1992) 1993–1994 During this brief time period, Hanna-Barbera Productions adapted the name H-B Production Co. Hanna_Barbera_1992_logo.jpg|''Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994) hb1992.JPG|Seen on Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) 1993–1994 Following Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera in 1991, sometimes these closing variants of these logos appear with the then-current Turner Entertainment Co. logo. Hb93-jonnyquest.jpg|''Jonny's Golden Quest'' (1993) 141526906 640.jpg|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) Hb-swatkatslogo.JPG|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (close) presents_logo_(2 Dogs).jpeg|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) Hb93-2stupiddogs b.jpg|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (close) dogslogobox.png|''2 Stupid Dogs'' (close 2) Hb1993-addamsfamily.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1993) Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (The Halloween Tree).jpg|''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) B6Z-QzrqWUc-YDw0afZ00A183330.png|''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) Hb1993 christmas.JPG|''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) UANAuaaFS3-R27SvWrCrew16690.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) Hb93-jetsons.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1993) Hb1993 yogibear.jpg|''Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994) GW169H127-1.png|''The Flintstones: Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby'' (1994) Following the previous season, the company revised its original name as Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. '' 1994–present An oval or a rectangle views some Hanna Barbera characters and stops at Fred or Jonny Quest. This is the Hanna Barbera logo The Flintstones is currently using. Following Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera in 1991, sometimes these closing variants of these logos appear with the then-current Turner Entertainment Co. logo. Blackedout.jpeg GW180H135-1.jpeg 1995-1996; 1997–2002 When Time Warner bought over Turner Entertainment (which owned Hanna-Barbera since 1991) in 1996, the byline for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons was changed from '''A Turner Company' to A Time Warner Company. Some variants appear with the then-current Cartoon Network logo. hb1997.JPG|From Scooby-Doo! hb-johnnybravo1997.JPG|From Johnny Bravo hb-johnnybravo1999.JPG|From Johnny Bravo hb97-cow+chicken.jpg|From Cow and Chicken hb_dexter.jpg|From Dexter's Laboratory hb97-robotjones.jpg|From Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (Pilot Episode Only) hb97-foepaws.jpg|From Foe Paws hb97-kingcrab.jpg|From King Crab hb97-thrillseekers.jpg|From Thrillseekers hb97-unclegus.jpg|From Uncle Gus hb97-kenny+chimp.jpg|From Kenny and the Chimp Billy_and_Mandy_Pilot_HB_logo.PNG|From The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Pilot Episode Only) GW169H127.jpeg|From At The End of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase GW169H127-1.jpeg|From Cow and Chicken GW169H127-2.jpeg|From I Am Weasel GW169H127-3.jpeg|From Cave Kids GW169H127.png|From The Tom & Jerry Short The Mansion Cat 35ORCs5VGDNLLuwqgbPwOg86717.jpg|From Cow and Chicken, Dino in Stay Out! and Dino in The Great Egg-Scape GW169H127-4.jpeg|From Courage The Cowardly Dog Pilot Episode in At The end Of The What-a-Cartoon Episode The Chicken From Outer Space GW169H127-5.jpeg|From The Opening Credits Of The What-a-Cartoon! Show 2002–present Hanna-Barbera was absorbed into Warner Bros., though a new script logo (based on the 1961 logo) is being used to promote H-B shows and characters. In-Credit Disclaimers All of these are followed by one of the above logos unless otherwise noted. 1958–1977 hb-huckleberryhound-bw.jpg|''Huckleberry Hound'' (1958) hb-quickdrawmcgraw.jpg|''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959) hb60s-flintstones60.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1960, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) hb60s-yogibear.jpg|''Yogi Bear'' (1961) hb60s-flintstones62.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) Hanna BArbera Productions (The Flintsones).jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1964) hb60s.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1964) hb60s-peterpotamus.jpg|''Peter Potamus'' (1965) hb60s-magillagorilla.jpg|''Magilla Gorilla'' (1965) hb-huckleberryhound-color.jpg|''Huckleberry Hound'' (1958, 1965 reissue) Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 21.18.38.png|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1965) hb-spaceghost.jpg|''Space Ghost'' (1966) hb-frankensteinjr-impossibles.jpg|''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' (1966) hb-herculoids.jpg|''The Herculoids'' (1967) hb-youngsamson.jpg|''Samson & Goliath'' (1967) hb-birdman.jpg|''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) hb60s-fantasticfour.jpg|''The Fantastic Four'' (1967) hb-abbotandcostello.jpg|''Abbott and Costello'' (1967) hb-bananasplits.jpg|''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968) hb-gulliver.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) hb-wacky.jpg|''Wacky Races'' (1968) HbScoobydoocredit.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1969) hb-dastardly.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1969) hb-penelopepitstop.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) hb-cattanoogacats.JPG|''The Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) hb-scooby70.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1970) hb-motormouse.jpg|''Motormouse and Auto Cat'' (1970) hb-josie.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) hb-harlemglobetrotters.jpg|''The Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970) hb-pebbles.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show'' (1971) hb-hairbearbunch.JPG|''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971) hb-funkyphantom.JPG|''The Funky Phantom'' (1971) hb-yogisarklark.JPG|''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) hb-flintstonecomedyhour.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) hb-scooby72.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) hb-josie72.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) hb-amazingchanclan.JPG|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) hb-amazingchanclan-a.JPG|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) hb-romanholidays.jpg|''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) hb-wait.jpg|''Wait 'Til Your Father Gets Home'' (1972) hb-sealab2020.JPG|''Sealab 2020'' (1972) hb-thanksgivingthatalmostwasnt.JPG|''The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't'' (1972) hb-christmasstory.JPG|''A Christmas Story'' (1972) hb-yogisgang.JPG|''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) hb-scooby73.JPG|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1973) hb-superfriends73a.JPG|''Super Friends'' (1973) hb-superfriends73.JPG|''Super Friends'' (1973) hb-addams73.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1973) hb-inch.JPG|''Inch High Private Eye'' (1973) hb-speedbuggy.JPG|''Speed Buddy'' (1973) hb-goober.jpg|''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) hb-jeannie.jpg|''Jeannie'' (1973, Screen Gems) hb-hongkong.JPG|''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) hb-wheelie.jpg|''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) hb-partridge.jpg|''The Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974, Columbia Pictures Television) hb-devlin.JPG|''Devlin'' (1974) hb-korg.jpg|''Korg 70,000 B.C.'' (1974) hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-15h22m19s3.png|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) hb-scooby76.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1976) hb-dynomutt.jpg|''Dynomutt Dog Wonder'' (1976) hb-clueclub.jpg|''Clue Club'' (1976) hb-jabberjaw.jpg|''Jabberjaw'' (1976) hb-davycrocket.jpg|''Davy Crockett'' (1976) hb-mumbly.jpg|''Mumbly'' (1976) 1977–1991 hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) hb-laffalympics.JPG|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) hb-superfriends77.JPG|''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) hb-skatebirds.jpg|''The Skatebirds'' (1977) hb-cbbears.jpg|''C.B. Bears'' (1977) hb-flintstones78.jpg|''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1978) hb-superfriends78.jpg|''The Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) hb-galaxygoofups.jpg|''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978) hb-yogisspacerace.JPG|''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) hb-popeye1978.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) hb-popeyevalentine.JPG|''The Popeye Valentine Special'' (1979) hb-godzilla1978.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978a.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) hb-flintstones_windupwilma.JPG|''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' '' (1979) hb-scooby79.JPG|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-scooby80.jpg|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-superfriends79.jpg|''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) hb-popeye1979.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1979) hb-godzilla1979.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1979) hb-superglobetrotters.JPG|''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) hb-casper.jpg|''Casper and the Angels'' (1979) hb-yogisfirstchristmas.JPG|''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) hb-flintstones80.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980) hb-superfriends80.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1980) hb-richierich80.jpg|Richie Rich hb-happydays.jpg|''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980, Paramount Television) hb-drakpack.jpg|''The Drak Pack'' (1980) hb-flintstones1980s.JPG|''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) hb-superfriends81.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1981) hb-popeye1981.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1981) hb-smurfs81.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1981) hb-spacestars.JPG|''Space Stars'' (1981) hb-laverneandshirley81.jpg|''Laverne and Shirley with the Fonz'' (1981, Paramount Television) hb-kwicky.jpg|''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) hb-superfriends82.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-laverneandshirley.jpg|''The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982, Paramount Television) hb-smurfs82.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1982) hb-smurfschristmas82.JPG|''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' (1982) hb-smurfs_special83.jpg|''The Smurfs Springtime Special'' (1983) hb-richierich82.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1982) hb-littlerascals.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1982) hb-pacman82.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1982) hb-littlerascals-richierich-show.jpg|''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' (1982) hb-christmascomestopacland.JPG|''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' (1982) hb-shirttales82.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1982) hb-dukes82.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-garycoleman.JPG|''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) hb-scooby83.jpg|''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) hb-smurfs83.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1983) hb-pacman83.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1983) hb-dukes.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1983, Warner Bros. Television) hb-shirttales83.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1983) hb-monchichis.jpg|''The Monchichis'' (1983) hb-biskitts.jpg|''The Biskitts'' (1983) hb-scooby84.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) hb-scooby84a.jpg|''Scary Scooby Funnies'' (1984) hb-superfriends84.JPG|''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, Warner Bros. Television) hb-smurfs84.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1984) hb-snorks84.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1984) hb-yogistreasurehunt85.jpg|''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) hb-jetsons85.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1985) Hanna_Barbera_13_Ghosts_Of_Scooby-Doo.png|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) hb-superpowers.JPG|''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) hb-smurfs85.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1985) hb-snorks85.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1985) hb-poundpuppies85.jpg|''The Pound Puppies'' (1985) hb-pawpaws.jpg|''Paw Paws'' (1985) hb-galtar.jpg|''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) hb-gobots.jpg|''Challenge of the Go-Bots'' (1985) hb-flintstonekids.jpg|''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) hb-jonnyquest1986.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1986) hb-smurfs86.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1986) hb-poundpuppies86.JPG|''Pound Puppies'' (1986) hb-foofur.jpg|''Foofur'' (1986) hb-wildfire.jpg|''Wildfire'' (1986) hb-smurfs87.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1987) hb-smurfschristmas87.JPG|''Tis the Season to be Smurfy'' (1987) hb-snorks87.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1987) hb-popeye1987.jpg|''Popeye and Son'' (1987) hb-hagar.jpg|''Hagar the Horrible'' (1988) hb-billandted.jpg|''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) 1988–1992 hb-smurfs88.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1988) hb-smurfs89.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1989) Category:California Category:Animation Category:Animation studios Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Media companies in the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Missing variation of former logo Category:1957